1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld telescope or binoculars, and more particularly to a self contained telescope that is built into a bottle that contains a liquid beverage, such as a water bottle, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic telescopes have been on the market for a number of years including PVC telescopes comprising Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC) parts to construct the telescope tube and lens holders. These telescopes can be useful and educational; however, in addition to costing tens of dollars, they are bulky, cumbersome and not practical to have on hand at all times.
The Beer Bottle Telescope manufactured by Apogee provides a unique entertaining item that is an accurate spotting scope. This telescope, which is priced at around $20.00 (at the drafting of this application), is not suitable for containing liquid beverages and does not provide binocular viewing.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to remedy the deficiencies in the art and to produce a quality, compact and portable, self-contained telescope or binocular built into a bottle that contains a liquid and costs less than $10 or potentially less than $5 (again, at the drafting of this application).